Wetlands
(7,500) (7,500) , Dragonmaw (7,500) (2,500) Gnoll |level=20-30 |loc=Northern Khaz Modan |affiliation=Alliance |pop= 25,000 |capital=Menethil Harbor (12,000) |language=Common, Dwarven, Orc |faith=Holy Light |resource=Ruins, safe harbor |source=''Lands of Conflict'' 79-80 }} The Wetlands is a large, wet zone below Stonewrought Dam and north of Loch Modan, covered with small rivers, lakes, and ponds. Bordered on three sides by mountains, the Wetlands are open to the ocean to the west. Adventurers seeking route to Wetlands must either come through sieged Dun Algaz from Loch Modan or cross the damaged Thandol Span from Arathi Highlands. The northern slopes of Wetlands are generally classed within the Khaz Mountains. The Wetlands is a vast, cold swamp. Mists cloak the ground, and the overcast sky makes the land a uniform gray. Many Ironforge strongholds once stood in this region, but war has reduced them to rubble. Wild creatures, murlocs and renegade orcs now control the land. Menethil Harbor, a city on the west coast, is the Alliance’s only presence in this dreary region. History The Wetlands have been the site of many a battle through the times. Nestled among the Khaz Mountains and open to the ocean as it is, it is a prime location for invading forces. It was historically part of the original dwarven kingdom while the three tribes were united, but after the War of the Three Hammers, it fell under control of the Wildhammer Clan. The Dark Irons invaded Grim Batol and almost succeeded in taking full control of it, but were driven back at the last minute. During the Second War, the bastion finally fell prey to the invading orcs, most notably by those of the Dragonmaw Clan. Although the orcs took possession of Grim Batol for a time, they were subject to the wrath of the red dragonflight who, free of their enslavement from the orcs, destroyed their bases and burned their catapults, killing orcs en masse. The orcs who survived the onslaught fled south to the mountains, where they live to this day. Horde and Scourge forces devastated the Wetlands in the Second and Third Wars, forcing the Ironforge dwarves to retreat to Loch Modan and Dun Morogh. Grim Batol is now under the control of the red dragonflight, who fiercely defend their lair from outsiders. Alliance forces have since established Menethil Harbor, but the area is still wild and untamed. The dwarves and allied humans built the port city on an island in the Baradin Bay, which they named after King Terenas Menethil II — Menethil Harbor. The Wetlands is a buffer zone between inhabited Khaz Modan and Scourge-infested Lordaeron. Getting there ; Horde: From Hammerfall in the Arathi Highlands, run south/southwest to the bottom of the zone. Cross the ruined bridge. ; Alliance: From Ironforge run east towards Loch Modan take the road in the Loch north through Dun Algaz pass and into the Wetlands. Or, take the boat from Theramore (for night elves and draenei). Also, alot of skill and well timed usage of a gnome's increased jump height can get you across to the Wetlands(starting at the mountains near Ironforge). Geography There are currently no instanced dungeons in the area, but the two micro dungeons Dragonmaw Gates and Dun Modr can be found in this zone. No battlegrounds exist in this area. Maps and subregions A topographic map of the Wetlands. Dungeons and elite areas Dragonmaw Gates: Level 60+ elite red dragonflight roam the entrance to Grim Batol. On the Cataclysm, it seems this zone will be one of the accesses to the Twilight Highlands. Travel hubs ; Flight paths from Menethil Harbor * Ironforge, Dun Morogh * Thelsamar, Loch Modan * Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills * Refuge Pointe, Arathi Highlands ; Boat destinations from Menethil Harbor * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Valgarde, Howling Fjord * Auberdine, Darkshore - This can now be accessed through Stormwind Harbor Adjacent regions Notable characters The Wetlands are home to several characters of note. In Menethil Harbor, Captain Stoutfist sends promising young adventurers to end the threat of the Dragonmaw Clan. At Dun Modr, Rhag Garmason seeks to recover the besieged town from the dark iron dwarves. And in the Green Belt, the wise Rethiel the Greenwarden wishes to put an end to the gnollish incursion and the corruption of his lesser bog beast brethren. Quests Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot * Leather ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Heavy Leather ** Black Whelp Scale (Skinning level 17-25 whelps) ** Red Whelp Scale (Skinning level 24-27 whelps) ** Red Dragonscale (Skinning level 50-60 elite whelps and wyrmkin) * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Incendicite Mineral Vein (Thelgen Rock in Wetlands is the only region you can gather it.) ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein Wild creatures * Bog beasts * Crocolisks * Dark Iron dwarves * Dragonspawn * Ghosts * Gnolls * Murlocs * Oozes * Orcs * Raptors * Sharks * Spiders * Whelps Lore A Warcraft III map exists called Wetlands. A once thriving metropolis has all but been covered by the jungle. External links fr:Les Paluns Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Wetlands Category:Dwarf territories Category:Metropolises Category:Jungles